


You Forfeit All Rights to My Heart

by Talinor



Series: Nonstop AU [1]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: Angst, Falling Out of Love, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6428728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talinor/pseuds/Talinor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys erases himself from the narrative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Forfeit All Rights to My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens when you listen to 'burn' and start thinking of writing ideas. (but seriously, you should listen to it. phillipa soo is p much a goddess trust me you won't regret it it's on youtube)

A long time ago- about 5 years now- Rhys had met a man.

He’d fallen easily, and how could he not fall for a man like Jack? His smile had made Rhys’ knees shaky and every slight touch had made his skin burn about 10 degrees hotter. Just being in the man’s presence had made him feel intoxicated, drunk on the warm feelings those mismatched eyes gave him. He’d happily let the hurricane of a man sweep him away, let the man hold him dearly as if he was the most precious stone in the entire galaxy. He’d let the man slip a ring on his finger, high on the happiness. It felt like he was as high as the clouds with Jack by his side.

Now he’d only just started falling back to Earth. Or Helios, at least.

He’d been elated when Jack was promoted to the CEO position, easily ignoring the sinking feeling towards Tassiter’s sudden disappearance and the strange arch burn emblazoned on his husband’s face. He’d wanted to question why his stepdaughter wasn’t anywhere on Helios now. There were so many questions he wanted an answer to, but Jack had assured him not to worry. He’d trusted Jack’s judgement back then. He’d bitten his tongue and tried his best to ignore the problems glaring back at him.

Only when he found out what Jack was up to on Pandora did Rhys truly understand what kind of man his husband had become. A monster- a man who murdered as easily as pushing a button (which it was, in some cases). A CEO who’s definition of ‘firing’ an employee was either airlocking them out into the cold embrace of the void or sending them on a one-way trip down the death tunnel Jack had built with a trapdoor. The megalomaniac with a golden wedding ring on his finger seemed to live for death now, for the taste of copper on his tongue and the sticky crimson on his fingers.

It was like he’d turned into a completely different man before his very eyes. 

How could he bear looking the man he’d once adored in the eyes, knowing what he’d done? How could he say those three words to him when they rung hollow in his own ears?

He couldn’t. He couldn’t go on living this lie like the slightest touch from Jack didn’t make his skin crawl. Like he wasn’t worried about where Angel was, or what might be happening to her wherever she was. He couldn’t bear to wake up to see the face of a man who once promised him the galaxy with stars in his eyes behind a mask.

But he also couldn’t just get up and leave either. That’d be suicide. Any sentient Hyperion machinery would recognize Rhys instantly on Pandora.  
Which is what had eventually brought him to his current plan. 

He needed to erase himself from Hyperion’s databanks. Any and all files involving him needed to be purged in order to get to Pandora and survive there without fear of his husband’s wrath. Well, erasing data was only the first part of his plan.

“Are you sure about this?” Vaughn had asked him hesitantly, looking around as if Jack might have put bugs in their shared penthouse. Any other place, Rhys wouldn’t have put it past him. But this was the one place they could discuss the plan without much fear of the wrong person overhearing. “I mean, talking about it is one thing, but actually doing it?”

Rhys nodded. “I know.” He knew the countless risks, knew one simple slip up could send him on a one way trip to the airlock. “And if you don’t want to come along, I understand, but-”

“And let you leave to Pandora alone? Never.” Vaughn’s eyes focused on him again, a slight smile on his face. “You’d miss me too much, right?”

“Right.” Sometimes he wondered how he’d gotten blessed with a friend like Vaughn. A friend who’s with you through thick and thin, who would hear your plan about leaving your crazy husband and go _sure, got room for one more?_ What a true bro. 

Still, that just meant his plan was putting them both in serious danger. He was fine with the thought of his corpse floating out into space alone- or at least, as fine with it as one could be concerning their own death. But the thought of dragging someone else into it? It made him sick to his stomach imagining Vaughn dying because of him. This entire plan was a monumental risk for the both of them.

But it was a risk that both were willing to take together.

-

First part of the plan- slipping out the penthouse to Jack’s office. Easier said than done, considering Jack’s unspoken tendency to cling to the younger man while asleep. He used to find that little trait endearing, but right now it was just harrowing to wriggle out of the other’s arms without waking him.

Rhys felt his heart nearly stop when Jack groaned, cracking one eye open at the emptiness in his arms. _Shit._ Time to improvise.

It felt like his heart was trying to hammer its way out of his chest, yet somehow Rhys was able to smile reassuringly. “Shh, love.” He whispered. “I’ll be right back, I promise.”

Jack didn’t seem to buy it, but he also looked too tired to argue. “Rhysie,” He groaned, voice thick from sleepiness. “Come back to sleep.”

“Can’t,” Rhys tried to come up with a reason, picking his cybernetic arm up from its charging station on the bedside table. “Henderson called a meeting first thing this morning.”

“I’m the CEO,” Jack argued. “Jus’ lemme reschedule it.”

“We’ve been over this,” Rhys countered, honestly surprised at how calm he was acting. In reality, he wanted to scream. But that would’ve blown his cover. Screaming and wondering how he was still alive could wait until he was safely on the shuttle to Pandora. “I don’t want any special treatment. I promise,” His organic hand found one of Jack’s, squeezing it reassuringly. “When I’m back, I’ll stay in bed as long as you want.”

Jack held onto his hand for a minute, then finally reluctantly let go. “’M holding ya to that.”

Rhys chuckled, clicking his prosthetic into its port. “Okay,” He leaned in to let his lips tenderly brush the other’s forehead.

“Love ya,” He heard the man call after him as Rhys headed for the bedroom door.

His heart sank. “Love you too,” Every time he said it, it felt like the most blatant lie. But he couldn’t think of that now.

Did he feel bad for lying to his husband? Yes. Did he feel bad for lying to the mass-murdering psychopath that now replaced his husband? Not at all.

That didn’t stop the pang in his chest. Somehow, despite all the other man had done, part of Rhys still felt bad for preparing to leave him behind. How _ridiculous_ was that? He wasn’t gullible enough to believe he could change the monster back into his loving spouse. The man who kissed him lovingly when they were alone also killed entire families without batting an eyelash. So why bother feeling regret for leaving such a man?

Truthfully, he was scared for himself. He was the closest person to Jack now, but every interaction now felt like he’d entered a minefield. One wrong step and he’d explode into a million bloody pieces. He was so tired of being careful, so tired of being scared of the man who held him close. He knew if he stayed, one day he’d slip up. And it’d be over for him. He’d be yet another drop of blood staining the man’s crimson hands.

He walked through the halls confidently, as if he was actually meant to be up at this ungodly hour. Most people were either asleep or so hopped up on coffee to stay up they could barely function. Except for Jack’s guards, of course. They always seemed to be at their posts nowadays. Did they ever sleep? Probably not, considering Jack’s paranoia.

One guard stopped him at the elevator to Jack’s office. “Mr. Carter,” The man said in an almost monotone voice. “What’s your business?” A formality that would’ve been unnecessary, if guards were allowed inside the CEO’s office. As it were, only three people were allowed in at any time they pleased- Meg, Jack’s squirrely PA who’d somehow managed to last six months, Rhys, and Jack himself. Still, they were under regulations to ask what he was doing. That didn’t mean he had to tell his true motives.

“Jack forgot a few papers,” Rhys explained casually. His acting really had gotten more convincing. He almost believed himself. “Schematics for one of Robotics’ new ideas. He wanted to look them over.”

He couldn’t see the guard’s face, but the tone sounded disbelieving. “Is that so, sir?”

Rhys nodded. “Yup,” He only hoped it was convincing enough. “But Jack didn’t wanna get out of bed to get them, so here I am.”

There was a heavy (and horribly awkward) silence for a minute as the guard just looked at him. Probably thinking of whether or not the story was true.  
“Alright,” The guard finally said, and Rhys had to resist the urge to sigh out in relief. “Head on in, Mr. Carter.” He stepped to the side, letting him pass to the elevator doors.

“Thank you,” Rhys shot him a smile as the doors slid open. He stepped inside, hitting the only button on the wall.

“Just doing my job, sir.” He heard the guard respond formally.

He only allowed himself to let his relief show once the doors closed with a slight whirr. “Oh my god,” He breathed out, leaning against the chrome wall as the elevator started moving. His legs were shaking, and he raked his hands through his messy hair in an attempt to calm himself down. It took him a moment to compose himself again. The ECHO comm built into his cybernetic arm bleeped to indicate a new message waiting for him. Probably Vaughn.

It wasn’t a video message, surprisingly. Vaughn usually left those. They were easier than typing, most of the time. Instead it was just a simple text message.

_> >>how’s it going?_

Quickly, Rhys typed out his response before the elevator reached its destination and stopped.

_> good. @jack’s office rn. You at the shuttle bay yet?_

The doors slid open, and Rhys couldn’t help but shiver at the chill. For whatever reason, Jack always kept his office like it was a freezer. He always teased Rhys about how ‘sensitive to cold’ he was, and how ‘it’s not even that cold Rhysie, you’re exaggerating’. It worried him slightly how he could remember Jack saying that to him in perfect clarity.

And there was the weird tightness in his chest again.

And once again, he opted to ignore it.

He remembered the story behind nearly every item on Jack’s trophy shelf, though hearing some of them had made him sick to his stomach. He quickly looked away to focus on the mirror-like floor. His reflection stared back up at him as he made his way to the main computer. Did he really look that scared? It’s understandable considering what he’s about to do, but still. He thought he had been hiding it pretty well.

Guess not.

He went up the three steps to the platform with Jack’s main desk. From his plush chair, Rhys could see the stars. Elpis’ purple glow illuminated the entire office, a beautiful sight he only wished he had time to appreciate right now. But he had a job to do.

_> >>just got here. waiting for you, bro._

His arm hadn’t even notified him of the new message, only brought up the current text conversation. Flexing his cybernetic fingers, he shut it off. There was no need for a reply.

Rhys turned away from the windows to the desk, pushing down and ignoring the faint sense of guilt. Jack never showed any regret for what he did, so why should he? Why should he feel bad for doing something he should’ve done a long time ago?

Yet the password gave him pause. Not because he didn’t know it, but because of what it was. _Angel._

Instead of sadness, he felt the slightest bit of anger. If his own daughter mattered that much to him, why send her away? Why forbid Rhys from seeing her? She might not have been his own flesh and blood, but he was her father too, dammit.

That only drove him to finish his plan. You need to do this, He told himself. You need to get away from him.

The sad thing was he’d always known that since Jack became CEO. He’d known it, but he’d turned a blind eye. His heart gave him tunnel vision, made him believe that there was still good in his husband. He just had to bring it back.

But if the man’s own daughter couldn’t, how could _he?_

He wished he knew the answer. He wished he knew the signs he should’ve looked out for that his formerly loving spouse was dead and gone. Replaced by a controlling megalomaniac who only saw his goals and would be willing to trample anyone in his way to achieve them.

Some files, mostly ones involving him and Jack, were heavily protected. Firewall after firewall, Rhys worked as quickly as he could to unravel the defenses. He couldn’t leave a trace of him or Vaughn in any databanks.

He’d become a ghost in Helios, someone people knew but couldn’t track. As if he hadn’t stepped foot in Hyperion. As if Jack was married to an unknown man.  
Every gigabyte, every picture, every piece that could confirm he existed was destroyed. Burned out of Hyperion’s memory. Erased from any databank Jack could access.

After a thorough sweep (and another, to double-check) Rhys shut the computer off. Now for part two of the plan- get to the shuttle bay and either stow away or bribe the driver. Probably stow away, considering Jack’s ‘persuasion methods’.

He left the office quickly, hastily picking up a few papers on top of Jack’s desk before doing so. He needed to stick with his cover to harbor the least bit of suspicion as he could. Were they actually schematics? He didn’t know, didn’t bother checking at this point. He didn’t have much time left.

Wiping Hyperion’s slate clean of any traces of him had taken quite some time, and people would start waking up and going about their day sometime soon. He needed to be gone before anyone recognized him.

_> done. heading your way now._

The message was easy to type out before the elevator stopped at his destination. The elevator to Jack’s office only went from two places- up to Jack’s office and at the floor below his penthouse. The shuttle bay was only a few floors down from there, an easy trip in another elevator if he could manage to just stay out of sight.

Thankfully, he did. His nerves were frazzled the entire time, but he tried his best not to show it on the outside. His heart felt like it wanted to crawl out of his throat, but he kept walking as if he wasn’t on the way to evacuate from Hyperion forever. Like he hadn’t just been in Jack’s office and tampering with every system on Helios.  
That kinda thing was almost surprisingly easy to hide.

Vaughn was waiting by the elevator and waved him over. “Are we good?” He said casually, as if they were talking about something entirely different.

“Mhm,” Rhys hummed in response. They had to be careful- bugs could be anywhere and everywhere on the space station. The sooner they got off this hellish station, the better. He looked out at some of the shuttles, some with workers packing crates into them already. “Which one?”

“Well,” Vaughn said with an almost giddy smile. “Remember those guys I told you that I messaged last night? With our deal?”

That was part 3 of the plan- getting to somewhere on Pandora that was actually safe. Someplace that could provide them with protection in exchange for any and all information they had on Hyperion. Immediately Rhys had known the perfect candidates. Jack would definitely hate him if he knew about it, but the Vault Hunters were the best option the two had right now. Plus they were the most likely to take them up on that offer, considering their hatred towards Jack and Hyperion as a whole.

“They accepted?” Rhys asked nonchalantly, but he felt like jumping up and down in excitement. Things were _actually going to plan for once. They were going to get out of there._

Vaughn gestured toward the last shuttle in the line. Dusty and banged up with bullet holes like constellations, it certainly was from Pandora. The driver, in the standard Hyperion guard armor (that was more than likely ‘borrowed’), waved to them and gave them a thumbs up.

“Guess that’s our cue,” Vaughn said, his expression shifting to one of concern. “Just to make sure- are you absolutely sure about this?”

It was too late to back out without consequences. Even if he could calm Jack down enough not to kill him, he’d be under constant surveillance. Jack wouldn’t let him out of his sight ever again.

“I’m positive,” Now it was Rhys’ turn to have second thoughts on his friend’s behalf. “I’d say you don’t have to go, but that’s pretty much bullshit. I’m… I’m sorry if I dragged you into this mess.” If Vaughn stayed behind, they’d interrogate him. He’d fight, but they’d break him. And probably kill him afterwards. That was a fate he never wanted to happen to his best friend. So now the guilt was better placed.

He felt a hand hesitantly hold his organic one. “Don’t be,” Vaughn told him. “I want to go with you. I’ll deny it if you tell anyone, but I kinda love you. No homo, though.”

Rhys couldn’t help but smile. “I dunno, that was pretty homo, bro.”

“I know,” Vaughn gave his hand a squeeze and let go. “But you also know what I meant.”

“No romo?”

That got a laugh out of the shorter man. “Yup,” He said with a nod. “No romo, you dork.” He started to head down to the shuttle. “Now c’mon, we gotta go.” Rhys followed behind him, long legs allowing him to catch up pretty quickly to his shorter counterpart.

The driver regarded them intently, watching as they got closer. “Here for transit?” The unusually deep voice questioned. Probably some kind of voice modifier so nobody recognized it- smart.

“Yup,” Rhys answered. “We’re ready.”

“Good,” The guard said. “I’m getting pretty tired of standing around.” With a single hit to it, the side door opened. “Get in.”

The inside of the shuttle reeked of something he couldn’t really place, but it made him want to throw up nonetheless. There were countless wrappers in the back, and red armor not unlike a picture he’d once seen on Jack’s desk. The Crimson… something. He couldn’t remember their exact group name, but he remembered something about how they rallied under the Vault Hunters.

It was unusually hot in the shuttle, his stomach felt queasy, but at least they had one thing in their favor- the seats were pretty comfortable. Even with some of the cushions ripped open. Comfy enough to make him realize how bone-tired he really was. He was emotionally exhausted and exhilarated at the same time. But he had time to waste before they got to Sanctuary, and he needed to make up for the time he lost in his comfortable bed.

With one final look back at the space station, Rhys laid down on the cushions and let his eyes flutter shut. It didn’t take long for sleep to overcome him, and he drifted off into unconsciousness.

A hand shaking his shoulder gently brought him back to the waking world, interrupting whatever dream he’d been having. How long had it been? A few hours? A couple minutes, maybe? However long he was out, it was long enough to make him feel groggy as he blinked sleep from his eyes.

“Rhys,” Vaughn said, sitting next to him. The shorter man was looking out the small side window in awe and, after having his eyes follow where Vaughn’s were, he could understand why. “We’re here.”

_Sanctuary._

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: squishy--squish  
> join me in the hamilton trash bin please


End file.
